Yoko
by Doggiejuice X
Summary: Don't own any of the character except the OC blah blah blah First story..any advice is welcome making it a challenge is anyone is interested..so you know... I suck at summary


Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two.

"**FUUIN,**" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, _'My body's gone numb… what a heavy chakra.'_

"It is the Shiki Fuuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial Jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing Jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" One of the Jounin cried out.

"Now for the **Eight Trigrams Seal**" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From it's now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blonde babe. It began to look hopeless for the beast but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be wracked with searing coughs that in turn caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen just enough for the Kyuubi to try to counterattack the Yondaime and his wife.

"Kushina, Stay with me!" Minato shouted as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam it down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw him in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief.

"If the father can do his job-" Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better… right?"

Sarutobi astounded. "Is that their child?"

"They protected it." A Jounin stated.

'_**I refuse to sealed away again.'**_ the Kyuubi raged in its mind.

Ignoring the fox, Kushina glanced behind her where her husband impaled on the claw directly behind her, as she sat on said claw and rasped, "You win… first argument… you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…" Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and freaked, "Aah… The Kyuubi and Yondaime… What the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-Sensei… stores it within him." With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which causes a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full-grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see… Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchuuriki."

"Got it" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "Good Bye"

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina… I'm going to do the **Eight Trigrams Seal**… and try to leave a little of my chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… if you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to not fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day… goes to bed early and sleep well. Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough… And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers… at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world. And the fourth warning… watches out for Jiraiya-Sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are.. Find… a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true… theirs… theirs…! There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… **I love you**."

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time."

"It's okay." He replied. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen … to your motor mouth mother. **Hake Fuuin… FUUIN." **

Kyuubi in a desperate attempt to escape ripped his Yin chakra from Minato and send Naruto to the void transforming him into a Blonde Yoko and leaving behind all his knowledge. After seven years into this void he discovered he had a bloodline to analyze anything from Techniques to DNA complex, he learned that this was a new bloodline he was born with. Soon after he discovered he had a virus named Blacklight so he decided to use some of his chakra to make it into a bloodline and not cause a outbreak, he also found out that he had something call a inner hollow, he didn't want to deal with it so he used his Blacklight to consume it before it realized what was happening. After that he discovered that information about Reiatsu and Hollows appear in his mind and soon after he discovered that the he felt into sweet unconsciousness.

This was an odd awakening.

He just.. Opened his eyes. There was no morning drowsiness, no yawn, no muddled thoughts and half remembered dreams.

One moment he... slept? Did he sleep?

'I... I didn't sleep, did I?' He blinked. 'No... It was something...'

Searing pain in his stomach made him curl fetaly.

'What...?'

The pain vanished.

Carefully, slowly, he uncurled, sitting up.

'What a strange feeling... that was...' Naruto shook his head slowly 'Pain but... odd. As if...' He shook his head again uncertainly 'As if not quite THERE...'

The blond stood up.

He expected to be unsteady, either from pain or the...coma? Yes. Coma fit it nicely.

But... He still felt odd. Light. Like that one time he spent almost three days awake practicing bunshin. Like that time, everything was... crisp. Clear like jagged shards of glass. But that it was muted. As if he was smothered in velvet.

This one.. was different. Ominously so. But not in a bad way. And ominous should be bad. Only it wasn't. He honestly didn't know how to think about that.

Naruto shook his head yet again.

'No point in dwelling on it, I guess...' He thought with a grimace.

The whole situation was annoying. Everything was just... shifted. All there but not.

"ARGH!"

He hated things like that. They made his head hurt. And made him brood. He didn't brood. He didn't allow himself to brood.

He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

'I...!'

He heaved, clawing at the stabbing pain that flashed yet again.

'Oh god...'

The yoko shut his eyes, refusing the tears that threatened to fall.

He didn't CRY dammit!  
Naruto gritted his teeth, refusing to bow to yet another wave of pain.

He howled, striking the ground, trying to distract himself from pain.

"Wh...at..is..happ..eni..ing..to..ME?!" Naruto heaved out painfully.

His eyes opened, glaring hatefully.

He saw red.

And the pain passed. Like before. Without a trace.

He took several deep breaths, trying to chase away the vertigo. Only there was nothing to get rid of.

The young ninja blinked in surprise.

"How...odd." He muttered, standing up once again.

His eyes widened.

A delicate, sublime fragrance, carried by the gentle breeze sweep around him like a gentlest of caresses. Delicate petals twisted and danced briefly, as if for his amusement. The crimson leafed trees swayed gently, along with rows of roses... the most beautiful crimson roses he had seen in his life.

If anything, it looked more like a garden. A very strange garden, since there were only the odd crimson trees and roses. Not a very neat one, too, since the flowers grew in a haphazard, but strangely appealing manner. Indeed, despite its oddly chaotic look, it was the single most beautiful garden he will ever had seen in his life.

"Okay... Where the HELL am I?!"

_In front of him several blood red pedals that had been floating began to swirl around each other slowly taking on a humanoid shape. Once they had collected their coloring began to shift to that of a light skin tone until they finished and Naruto found himself looking at yet another breath taking sight._

She was single most unearthly beautiful woman he had ever seen and would ever see, of that he had no doubt. No woman could equal the goddess in front of him.

Her face, like the skin, was pale, but glowed ethereally, her godlike curves clad in loose, exquisite kimono that was partially slid from her shoulders. The face was angular, cheekbones pronounced gently in the alluring fashion, her impossibly long, straight hair a curtain of raven silk.

The eyes, two glowing rubies of purest red gazed at him, holding both mirth and some sort of mysterious knowledge and promise that made his knees weak from a single look.

Noticing his gaze she stretched sinuously, her grace and underlying sensuality that permeated the very air around her making Naruto's eyes widen as his face heated up. The woman's smile got wider and with one graceful move, she snapped her fan shut.

Her kimono whispered gently through the air as she rose, flowing to the paralyzed blonde with a smile.

Naruto stood, too entranced by her steps to so much as breathe, much less move. His heart jumped wildly like wild animal when she took his face in between her warm palms.

The world around him stopped existing, and he didn't care.

"My beloved..." She breathed her voice husky, her lips warm, her gaze hungry but full of promise.

Time lost any meaning.

He burned and went to hell.

He froze and went to heaven.

He rose from ashes only to drown in the hot breath, feather light, silky touch of her lips and a kiss that seemed to kill and resurrect him at the same time until remembered how to breathe. Lightning ran through his veins. Warm breath and sensuous touch burned inside him. Twisting. Turning. Begging. Howling. Welcoming.

She let his lips go, touching her forehead to his.

"I..." He halted as she touched his lips with a finger.

"Shhh... It is not the time for questions, my beloved." She whispered "Just let me bask in your presence once more... Let me welcome you home."

"Who..." She halted him with a warm breath into his ear.

"But you know who... Don't you, my beloved?" She whispered huskily, drawing him close "Reach within your soul... And whisper my name.. Once again."

Something inside of him twisted. Something reached out. Something opened its eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth, desperate for the sound that wasn't coming.

"Don't force it... It is yours, like I am... Forever." She breathed gently "Just let it flow... Let it hold you like I do."

He melted into warm grip, closing eyes, breathing in the rosy, metallic scent. Scent, that he realized was one he knew intimately on some level. It had fragrance of crimson flowers. It had heavy tinge of metal. It had sweet and salty tinge... Tinge of freshly spilled blood.

"Yesssss..." she whispered huskily "Say my name... Make us _whole_ again... Do you feel my warmth? Do you feel my love? Let me walk with you again so you will never be alone again, like before... Whisper the words into me, like before... Grasp me tightly and never let go... I will never leave you, for I am..."

Naruto opened his eyes to see her smile widen even as he buried his palms in silky darkness of her hair that flashed with burgundy tinge for the briefest of seconds.

"Benihime..." He breathed out kissing her without hesitation as the world dissolved into crimson stream that swept everything around them.


End file.
